Shot Down
by JakeSeto
Summary: A fanfiction about Cody and Gwen, CodyXGwen. This couple is my very favorite, even though it isn't cannon. C C Reviews are very appreciated.: Current Chapter: Chapter 5, Finished! I may make a sequal.:
1. Cody's Loss

A/N: **Hello, guys. I hope you like my GwenxCody fanfiction. I believe that this couple deserved a bit more..notification.**

**.:. The Island – Cody's P.O.V.:.**

I arrived at the island, stepping off of the boat. I glanced at Chris and smiled to him, " Hey, Dude." Chris only responded with a "Hey, Dude." The same thing I responded to him with. I began to walk down the dock with the other campers and saw a beautiful girl. She looked dark, but beautiful. It was like I was in heaven...

Suddenly, I shook it off as I walked to the end of the dock.

**.:. The Island – No One's P.O.V. .:.**

All of the other campers arrived, and Chris told everyone to go inside to put their stuff there. After they put their stuff up, they went through the challenge. That night, Ezekiel was voted off for his Sexist comments.

**.:. The Bonfire after Ezekiel was gone – Gwen's P.O.V. .:.**

I decided to stay after the bonfire, looking up at the stars for just a moment. I held a book in my hands, my hands trembling from the cold night since the bonfire was out. Slowly, me head adjusted to look down at the book, but before I could, Cody sat beside me and began to talk to me for no real reason about how well it would be to date him.

Cody looked at me and smiled, " Hey..Gwen was it?"

I nodded, glancing at my book and the boy both. My hand was still writing on it's blank pages.

Cody kept his smile and continued talking, " I-I thought maybe you would...go on a date with me?"

My eyes widened, and I sighed lightly. I would use respond to something like that, but I didn't feel it was necessary. I felt he already knew the answer as I looked back at my book, my diary, and continued writing.

Cody's eyebrows adjusted a bit, and his face made him look a bit sad, " Okay...Maybe later then." He said, getting up and walking back to his cabin. I sighed and continued writing.

**.:. The Cabin – Cody's P.O.V. .:.**

I sighed lightly as I walked into the Screaming Gopher Cabin. I gave a friendly smile to Owen, or tried. Finally, Leshawna began to speak to me, " Something wrong, boy? You seem down. " I shook my head, "N-Nah..nothing is wrong." I responded weakly, going over to my bed to sit down.

Leshawna shook her head and said to me, " There _is_ something wrong. You sure?" I nodded as I laid down on the bed, falling asleep slowly.

**.:. The Cabin – Gwen's P.O.V. .:.**

I walked into the cabin, calling for Leshawna. "Hey...er..can I talk to you about something?" Leshawna got up and walked outside of the cabin with me, back to the bonfire.

**.:. The Bonfire – Gwen's P.O.V. .:.**

I sighed and looked at the female, before beginning to talk to her after sitting down. " Cody asked me to date him. I don't like him, and I don't want to hurt his feelings. I know I really don't know you much, but could you tell me how I could let him down gently?" Leshawna shook her head, sighing.

" I don't know if I could help you, I mean...it's hard to do that kind of thing." I sighed and nodded, going back to the cabin to sleep. There was no reason to stay out her.


	2. The Letter

A/N: **It seems like no one even tried to review the story yet. Oh well, I hope you like Chapter Two, guys.:)**

**.:. The Cabin – Cody's P.O.V. - Morning .:.**

I woke up, getting up out of bed. Today was a day that didn't have a challenge, so I was going to relax down by the dock. I would have asked Gwen, but she was gone. I sighed, and walked out of the cabin, down to the dock.

"What?!" I screamed, looking at the two near the dock.

Gwen looked over at me from afar and waved. She was in a black bathing suit, with Trent in some shorts beside her.

Trent said, "Hey dude!"

I tried to smile, but looked away as I walked towards the dock. I walked in the opposite direction where the other two were.

I said to myself, "She likes him? I-I have to get her to like me somehow.."

**.:. The Dock – Gwen's P.O.V. - Morning .:.**

I looked over at Cody as he jumped into the cold water.

' _Poor Cody.. He looks so sad, for some reason. _' I shook it off, sighing lightly as I glanced at Trent again.

Trent smiled and looked at me, " Heheh. So, want to go get something to eat from the cafeteria?"

I nodded, staring at him for a moment before getting up and walking to the cafeteria, Trent holding my hand.

**.:. The Dock – Cody's P.O.V. - Morning .:.**

I watched the two walk away in silence, I was saddened by the fact she didn't like me. Maybe there was a way for me to get her to like me more.

I crawled back onto the dock to go back to the cabin.

**.:. The Cabin – Cody's P.O.V. - Morning .:.**

I walked into the cabin, grabbing a piece of paper from Trent's bed. He wouldn't mind, I was sure. I walked out of the cabin and proceeded to the cafeteria, with a pencil in my hand. I wrote a small note which I 'wooshed' over to Gwen whenever I was in the Cafeteria.

**.:. The Cafeteria – Gwen's P.O.V. - Morning .:.**

I watched a piece of paper fly towards me, and I caught it in my hand. It read, '

Dear Gwen,

As soon as I saw you on the island yesterday, my heart soared. I saw your beauty, and I saw your grace. I love the way you talk, walk, eat, drink, but most of all, I love you. I want to go out with you, please?

Signed,

Cody

I rolled my eyes and looked towards Cody. He flung a pencil at me, and I caught it in my hands, writing on the paper.

**.:. The Cafeteria – Cody's P.O.V. - Morning .:.**

I watched the piece of paper fly over to me after she wrote on it. All that was there was a solid answer: No.

I walked away from the Cafeteria entrance, back to the cabin.

**.:. The Bonfire – That Afternoon – Cody's P.O.V. .:.**

I sat down at where the bonfire would be at a bonfire ceremony. My heart was racing, I was only thinking about Gwen. Sadly, Gwen was down by the dock with Trent again.. I wanted her. I _needed_ her.

**.:. After Justin Left – Bonfire – Cody's P.O.V. .:.**

It's been a week since I sent that letter to Gwen, and yet she still rejects me..Maybe, just maybe, I could get her for myself.

My eyes turned towards a figure coming towards me, it..it was Gwen.


	3. Gwen's Second Chance

**A/N: Chapter three, enjoy.:)**

**.:. The Bonfire – Night – Gwen's P.O.V. .:.**

I walked over to the boy, who seemed to be trembling lightly from looking at me. I shook my head and said, as I sat down, "Cody..There is something I want to say. You know, it isn't right for you to like me."

Cody said in response," What now?"

I shook my head, sighing as I tried to let him down, " I-I don't like you...I'm sorry. Just friends, please."

Cody nodded, looking towards me in a sigh of relief, "Yeah..U-Uh..okay.." Cody said, looking up at the stars and the crescent moon in the sky.

I said, smiling as I looked up with him, "It's beautiful.." I said, getting up as I walked back to the camp.

Cody watched me as I walked away, smiling at me. He was saddened, but at the same time understood..._for now._

**.:. The Next Morning – The Dock – Nobody's P.O.V. .:.**

Cody walked down to the dock, sitting down at the edge. Another care free day, sort of. He still had Gwen on his mind, he just could not get over the girl. Everything he tried to do, he failed.

Cody said to himself, "Oh..God...what am I going to do?"

**.:. The Morning – The Dock – Gwen's P.O.V. .:.**

I saw Cody down by the dock, making me stare at him for a moment. I was kind of...sad that I had let Cody down. I shouldn't have did that to him. A smile rose on my face as I walked down to the dock to sit beside him.

He looked at me and said, "Hey..Gwen..."

**.:. The Morning – The Dock – Cody's P.O.V. .:.**

I looked at her, as she began to speak to me after I greeted him.

Gwen said to me," Hey..er.." She rolled her eyes and said, " I...well..I didn't really give you a chance..maybe...I could _try_ it instead of just..you know. Giving up." She nodded.

I smiled and responded, "R-Really?!"

She nodded again, in a sign of yes.

I hugged her.

**.:. The Morning – The Dock – Gwen's P.O.V.**

I tried to smile at him, but couldn't utter a smile. I had to force a smile. Slowly, I got up and walked away from the male, which made him follow.

Cody smiled and said, "How about we go into the cafeteria to eat?"

I turned to him and said right back, "That would be alright. As long as you tell me a bit about yourself..."

Bridgette passed me by and looked at me and Cody, " Hey guys! I was going to try surfing! Wanna come?"

I shook my head, as did Cody, "No thanks, Bridgette. Maybe later.."

Cody glanced at me and began to walk to the cafeteria, which made me follow.


	4. Trent's Revenge

A/N: ** Wow, no reviews at all.D: Oh well, I hope someone is reading..y.y. Sorry, it isn't as long as I hoped.**

**.:. The Cafeteria – The Morning – No one's POV .:.**

Cody walked into the Cafeteria and smiled as he walked over to a lone table. Must've been set up just today. Gwen walked over to the table too, and they began to talk, the only other campers in the time were Owen, Duncan, and Heather, chowing down. Gwen began to talk, "So, may I know some of your interests?"

He answered with a simple answer, " Gwen, Boardgames, ice hockey, and er.. figure skating."

Gwen smirked and said to Cody, " I like Figure Skating, but I hate ice hockey.." She sighed and said, " So, Have any brothers or sisters?"

Cody shook his head, " No."

Gwen smiled, " That's good, then, I wouldn't have to put up with any annoying siblings of yours if we are still together by the end of the show." He nodded, as she continued, " What's your favorite color?"

He replied, " Er..White or Red."

Gwen frowned, " White? I dislike white...but I do like red, it's the color of Heather's blood..-- Oh wait, BLUE is..because she's so cold."

Cody laughed, obviously knowing she joked, " I think this may actually work out."

Gwen nodded, " Yes, it MAY just work out for us."

**.:. The Dock – The Morning – Trent's POV .:.**

I watched the two walk outside of the Cafeteria, talking and laughing. My mind wondered, thinking about Gwen. She was so funny and nice to me, I loved her deep down inside and I thought she loved me. The keyword being _thought_. I sighed and walked over to the two, "Whatcha' doing?" I asked.

Cody answered, "Talking to Gwen.."

Gwen nodded in agreement as Trent talked, " What? O-Oh..okay.."

Gwen and Cody walked off to the bonfire area and Trent just stood there, thinking.

Trent smirked evilly, saying, "Payback Time..."


	5. The Kiss

**A/N: Finally, a review.:)**

**.:. The Cabin – Night – Gwen's P.O.V. .:.**

I walked into the cabin after bidding Cody adu, as he left to go on a walk through the forest. It was a pretty great night, I had to admit, he was pretty cute and he was very nice to me. Maybe giving him this second chance was a good idea. Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the forest.

**.:. The Forest – Night – Trent's P.O.V. .:.**

I jumped from the tree, looking at Cody's body which was currently knocked out. He had a gash at the side of his head, nothing too serious, but it looked pretty bad. "Oh..crap..I didn't mean--"

"You monster!" I heard Gwen growl, seeing the rock beside Cody.

I said to her, " W-What? I didn't do thi--"

" I saw you! " She said.

**.:. The Forest – Night – Gwen's P.O.V. .:.**

I looked at Cody's lifeless body and tears formed up in my eyes. How could Trent do this?

Trent said to me, " You think I DID THIS ON PURPOSE?"

I simply responded, "Yeah!"

Trent stopped away, I felt that he needed to get seriously injured for what he did to Cody. I actually LIKED Cody, and now he..he might die. I picked him up and carried him to the infirmary, crying a bit.

**.:. The Infirmary – Morning – Cody's P.O.V. .:.**

I slowly opened my eyes, looking towards the figure next to me, "Gwen?"

She nodded, "Yeah.."

I asked her a question, confused, "How did I get here? How long was I out?"

She blinked and said, "Trent smashed your head with a rock, and you've been out for..two days.."

I gasped, sighing lightly, "How much stitch-"

She shook her head, " I think around..40..It was..awful looking when you first got it, I have to admit. Your head looks pretty bad.."

I nodded in agreement, knowing the wound was probably pretty bad, even though I could not see it. "Why did Trent do this to me?"

"Well, he was jealous of you, I believe."

"Where is he now?"

"He's leaving the island because of disqualification."

I smiled, looking at her, "Err.."

"It means, that won't happen again." She said, I smiled.

Slowly, I rose, I was SO dizzy as I got out of the bed. Gwen stood beside me as I walked out of the infirmary. " Thank you, Gwen.."

She smiled my way and just leaned against my shoulder, I giggled, " I can't believe this all happened, it's just so awful. I'm sorry Trent did that to you."

I said to her, "Yeah, I actually thought he was a nice guy until this little incident of his. 40 stitches, ouch. I bet I would have been in a lot of pain if it weren't for being knocked out, you know."

She nodded, "Actually, when you got those stitches and the shot, your eyes were kind of moving. It looked bad, but I just watched the blood and Chef putting in the stitches. The only thing that scared me was Chef."

We both laughed and grinned, " Yeah, Chef scares me too."

I began to walk to the Cabin, to get a jukebox and to the bonfire area.

**.:. The Bonfire – Night – No One's P.O.V. .:.**

Cody arrived at the Bonfire with Gwen, to his right side. He seemed very, very happy. His eyes scrambled over to Gwen as the Jukebox began to play on a generator. The song was very slow. He got up, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yes, you may." She got up, slow dancing with the boy. It was so nice..

Cody kept dancing, "So..is this.."

She nodded, "Yes...it is.." She leaned in for a kiss as Cody kissed her back, finally..they were a couple.


End file.
